


There will be a time for dancing

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [32]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: “C’mon,” Jesse says, voice raised over the music and night-rough with smoke and laughter, “I’ve been waitin’ to ask you all night — dance with me!”





	There will be a time for dancing

“There you are,” Hanzo says, smiling from the doorway as he finally spots Jesse — alone, hatless and looking cheerfully lost — over by the doors to the porch. The sounds of the party continue undaunted behind Hanzo’s back, though with a languorous, less raucous air at this liminal time of night when ‘very late’ patiently awaits becoming ‘very early’. 

“There _you_ are, I was lookin’ all over for you,” Jesse says, brightening like a sunrise. 

“Well, you found me, bounty hunter,” Hanzo says, inordinately amused at the sheer swaggering puppydog joy evident in every line of Jesse’s body upon seeing him. 

Jesse just grins and reaches out for Hanzo’s hand, the touch warm and calloused, swinging him along with him in a neat, inebriatedly careful semi-circle until they’re standing chest to chest, close enough that their noses nearly brush.

“C’mon,” Jesse says, voice raised over the music and night-rough with smoke and laughter, “I’ve been waitin’ to ask you all night — dance with me!”

Hanzo laughs too, putting his free hand on the small of Jesse’s back to steady him as the other man nearly overshoots and moves past him instead of closer. “That — I don’t — ” 

Jesse twinkles at him, and any protest wilts in Hanzo’s throat. Oh well, what’s the harm, they’re over in an isolated corner of the house anyway and whatever sad tatters are left parading as his dignity these days aren’t worth more than Jesse’s grin. Hanzo winds his arm more securely around Jesse’s waist, finding the fine dip of his spine with his fingertips and trailing them there. 

“I do not know any of the steps,” he warns, shifting his hold on Jesse’s hand to twine their fingers together. 

“What steps? ‘Bout two drinks too late for anythin’ more than just swaying along,” Jesse announces boldly, shifting his weight back to pull Hanzo flush against him with the elegance and sureness of a much soberer man. “Let’s not get needlessly ambitious here.”

“I like a bit of ambition in a man,” Hanzo says, using the opportunity to discreetly slide his hand down to Jesse’s ass and squeeze. 

Jesse grins even wider, leaning to nip at the lobe of Hanzo’s ear and speaking in a low private rumble. “What if I told you I‘m savin’ up all that ambition for later tonight?”

Warmth blossoms in Hanzo’s chest; he holds Jesse closer to him, briefly presses his face into the curve of his neck. “I would inform you that your tactical brilliance will get you everywhere.”

Jesse beams and god, it outshines anything the moon that’s hanging full and summer-contented in the sky outside could ever dream of. “I’m glad to hear it.” 

Jesse is right, swaying along is easy: they settle into the movement at once, an easy back-and-forth flow as thoughtless and as natural as breathing, so far removed from the scrupulously choreographed and austere dances of Hanzo’s youth. Having never attended a party that wasn’t ultimately a colourful, carefully designed coral reef for the various aquatic predators of the business world to carry out their sinister eat-or-be-eaten jaunts around before the tender age of forty, Hanzo has always approached the concept of festivities with a mix of ennui and grim determination to endure. If he were to tell his younger self that one day there will be company that would make it not only bearable but joyful… well. The world changes — and, Hanzo will with grudgingly amused reluctance allow at this stage of his life, not always for the worse. 

The music is muffled from a room away, making the space around them seem removed from the rest of the world, a small kingdom of lowered lights and the smell of summer and Jesse’s hand in his. The bass comes through strongly, like a second heartbeat — Hanzo doesn’t know the song but Jesse is humming along under his breath, a deep rumble where their chests rest together.

Warm night air weaves between their ankles from the glass doors open to the porch, where someone in a fit of drunk exuberance has wound fairy lights haphazardly around the railings. 

Hanzo has barely even been drinking but he feels the best kind of tipsy, soft along the edges — he looks at Jesse and almost brims over with a strange joy he doesn’t know how he could possibly hold. 

Jesse lets their foreheads rest together, eyes closed and mouth soft. Hanzo moves to cup the back of his neck, dipping in to taste his smile, just once at first, searching, then again when Jesse sighs and parts his lips in welcome. He wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck, arching into the kiss, the warmth of him close along his chest. 

On another sigh Jesse says: “Fuck, I love you,” pulling back only enough to breathe it against Hanzo’s mouth before he leans back in, melting into it so sweetly, his wild brown hair soft between Hanzo’s fingers. 

The music plays on and they keep dancing, their bodies knowing each other like a shared mother tongue after so many years, the night watching them with a kind and indulgent eye in its lack of haste to move towards day.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever get gripped by the deep and urgent need to let hanzo shimada just have a nice time?? yeah me too


End file.
